


Dreams of the Inquisition

by tgtwDA (theghoulthatwrites)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pre-Trespasser, i am in DA hell help me, i bet cullen is the fucking greatest cuddler, i hate myself i want my own cullen, i love cullen so much but i also love my inquisitor, listen i just want to cuddle with cullen and let the world go away can u imagine how great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulthatwrites/pseuds/tgtwDA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiana Trevelyan suffers recurring dreams of past events during the inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of the Inquisition

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a shitty writer and i force this piece of shit upon you unwilling victims

Every night was the same; the dreams began almost instantly. Flashing images of blood spattered snow, countless demon and human corpses littering the ground at the site of Adamant. It wasn't just images; it was never just images. There were sounds and smells. The sound of Corypheus' threats and the cries of his Archdemon pet; the smell of decaying flesh permeating the air around them.

Tonight was no different. The scenery of fire lit Haven surrounded Fiana, the snow covered ground and mountains extending over the horizon as far as could be seen by her human eyes. The sounds of the Inquisition folk chattering and dancing, celebrating the close of the breach, was music to her ears. Until the news that Venatori forces were making their way toward the camp.

It was all a blur until Fiana regained consciousness, lying back in a familiar cave after evading the avalanche she caused. She made her way through the caves, past the lingering demons, and into the freezing snow outside. The biting chill of the wind felt as real as the day she had trudged her way through it and knee-high snow; in an almost vain attempt to reach what was left of Haven. She stumbled as hypothermia set in; past the point of shivering, Fiana could no longer feel her legs or unclench her fists.

She fell to her knees in the snow, hearing what sounded like her name being called from far away. She no longer felt or saw the world around her, everything was black and numb. The last thing she remembered was the vague feeling of falling forward, almost landing face down in the heavy snow. 

Fiana sat up in bed with a gasp, her night shirt stuck to her skin with sweat. Her breaths came heavy and fast, a dull but persistent ache settled behind her eyes. The mark on her left hand glowed eerily in the dark room, reminding her that is wasn't just a dream; Haven happened. 

The deep, relaxed breathing of the man lying in the bed beside her brought her back to reality. Rather than disturb his rare dreamless night, Fiana quietly and carefully left the moonlit room. She tip-toed down the ladder and over to the small fireplace, rekindling the fire to ward off the lingering chills of her dream. Once the room was lit with a warm orange glow, Fiana made her way over to Cullen's desk and settled herself in the chair, her arms wrapped around her body. 

Her left wrist burned where she had been grabbed and held by Corypheus, his skeletal hand had branded her in unseen ways to others. But she would forever remember the fear she had desperately tried to swallow as she faced the ancient magister. She willed her mind to banish the memories, for the insistent shuddering to cease. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like Fiana would ever be able to rid herself of the searing memories.

She was so wrapped up in her own world that she didn't hear the soft steps of her lover descending the ladder and quietly approaching her. Instead she jumped, gasping loudly, when he placed a warm hand on her shoulder. 

"Relax, it's me," he soothed her. Cullen moved his hand to her hair, stroking the reddish-brown strands lovingly. Fiana breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed into his hand. "Maker it's hot in here."

"I was cold," Fiana shrugged. She stood up from the chair and motioned for Cullen to sit down, settling herself on his lap when he did. Wrapping her arms around his middle section she rested her head in the crook of his neck, allowing his healthy pulse to lull her into peace. 

"Did you have the dreams again?" He whispered into her hair. She nodded. "Which one?"

"After Haven," Fiana mumbled into his skin. "I was so cold... So tired..."

"So that's why you made a fire to make the room so hot that I could feel it from upstairs?"

Fiana lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to disturb you, you rarely have a night without dreams."

"Dreams do not disturb me as much as waking up alone." Cullen coaxed her head up with a gentle hand on her chin, pecking her lips softly. "And it's not as though I have never disturbed your sleep with my dreams."

"Mmm." Fiana closed her eyes and cuddled further into her lover's comforting embrace. The pounding of his heart anchoring her to this world. She let her eyes close as her body finally relaxed, the tension from the night's dreams finally releasing as she remained in the protective arms of her commander. 

"You know," Cullen whispered, his voice rumbling in his chest. "The moment when I saw you fall into the snow was one of the worst I have ever experienced. Far worse than any dreams I have had. You were barely breathing, and your skin was so white... So cold... Leliana and Cassandra had to hold me back while the healing mages worked on you."

"And you threw your giant fluffy coat over me just for good measure?" Fiana laughed quietly.

"Well they wouldn't let me lay in the cot with you, so that was the next best thing."

"Mhmm," she hummed. Just before falling asleep she murmured, "I love you, you know that?"

Feeling his lover relax into sleep, Cullen carefully stood up from the chair with her safely in his arms and gently laid her on the soft rug in front of the fire. He settled himself next to her and smiled lovingly when she immediately curled into him. Cullen leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers, eyes closed.

"Maker knows I have never loved anything more than you."


End file.
